Blood on the wall
by Bavaria78
Summary: MacGyver knew hiding an injury from Jack wasn't the smartest thing to do. But hey, they weren't on a mission, so it didn't really count, did it? I don't own any of the characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

So, I'm back already. I'm still no medic and still no native English speaker, so you have to put up with all my mistakes as usual. I hope, I did a halfway decent job and there aren't too many mistakes. As always I really appreciate your reviews and answer every single one of them. Please enjoy!

I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 1

„Yeah?"

„Hey Mac! Watcha doin' bud?" Jacks cheerful voice sounded through the phone.

Sleepily Mac blinked until the numbers on his alarm clock came into focus. „Jack, it's three in the morning. What do you think I'm doing?" He asked annoyed.

„A bit on the grumpy side, hoss? Jus' wanna make sure, you're ok Mac," came the answer in a thick Texas drawl.

„You wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me, if I'm ok?" Mac asked suspiciously.

„Can't I check on my partner … ow … will you be careful … wait a moment Mac …." Jack had put his hand over the speaker, but Mac was able to understand bits and pieces of the conversation Jack had with somebody else. „… put away … syringe … stitch … no IV … get done … home … clean …. blood…"

The words he could hear made Macs blood run cold.

„So bro, I'm back. Where were we? Ah yes, just wanted to make sure you ok buddy? But as it seems nothings wrong at your house, have a good night, Mac. See you tomorrow at Phoenix."

„Jack! What the hell is going on? And I don't want to hear nothing! I heard the words syringe, stitch, IV and blood. So tell me straight what is wrong?"

„Ah, I had some visitors tonight. Seems like our little gun-runner Alexej had a brother, who was a little pissed that I put a bullet in his brothers head. So he decided to pop up at my place with a sidekick and show me, what he can do with a knife. Don't worry bro, I'm good. Gave them a piece of their own medicine, earned me a little cut on the arm. Ow, I said to be careful. I'm good Mac." Jack added, but Mac could hear the pain in his voice.

„Are you at Phoenix Medical?"

„Yup."

„I'll be there in twenty."

„Mac you don't have …" but the line was already dead.

When Mac drove to Phoenix all kind of horror scenarios appeared in his mind. The only thing, that calmed him down a bit, was that Jack was able to talk and made sense. At least no head injury, he tried to console himself. But a knife wound, those were always a bitch. As soon as he reached the parking lot, he noticed Jacks GTO in his usual spot. So the Delta drove to Phoenix by himself, with a knife wound, what a jerk. Seeing the blood on the door handle, made Macs stomach churn. He started running into the building. When he entered Medical he could Jack hear complaining. An annoyed nurse greeted him on the floor. „Good that you're here Mac, he's driving us nuts."

„How bad is it?"

„Doc Ward is with him, just go in." She pointed to the room and walked away.

Mac entered the room and interrupted a staring contest between his partner and the physician. Doctor Ward had been with Phoenix for a long time and had a lot of experience of how to deal with his stubborn patients, especially these two.

„Either that Jack or a syringe or you're staying here and I set you up with an IV, where I can administer the antibiotics and pain meds. Your choice." The older man smiled, knowing he had won this round.

Jack sighed defeated. He was very pale and a thick bandage covered his right forearm.

„Hey how are you doing Jack? How bad is it?" Mac stepped forward and sat down beside the bed.

„Mac! You didn't have to come, bro. I'm sorry, I woke you up, but I had to make sure, they didn't send anybody to your place too." Jack apologized.

The doctor answered Macs question. „He's got a deep cut on his arm, but it's only a flesh wound. He needs to take antibiotics as a precaution and some pain meds wouldn't hurt either, because he has some bruised ribs too. But we don't expect any complications or lasting damage." He held out some pills and ordered Jack to take them.

Jack started to argue again, when the doc held up a syringe with his other hand. The Delta grabbed the pills and swallowed them. „Happy?" He grumbled.

„Oh yeah. I'm gonna hand Mac the next dose and he will make sure, you take them." He said with a stern look in Macs direction, who said. „Maybe you should hand me that syringe too, as an convincing argument."

The doc laughed. „He probably would stab you with it. I want him to rest here until the pain meds kick in, then you can take him home Mac."

They were alone and Jack sighed rubbing a shaking hand over his face.

„What happened Jack?"

„I fell asleep on the couch and as I stood up somebody grabbed me from behind. We fought, they only had knives and I managed to take them both out, but to be honest it was quite a mess."

Mac nodded. „I bet. So there were only these two?"

„It seems so. Matty has already started some investigations, but right now it looks like they were alone and thankfully they had no more relatives."

Mac smiled. „Good to hear." He looked at Jack. „You came here barefoot and in your PJs?"

„Hey nothing's wrong with my pajamas!" The Delta complained.

„Yeah, could have been worse. At least you didn't came in naked." Mac knew, that Jack often slept in the nude.

Jacks face relaxed and he snickered. „Not sure, the nurses could have handled so much masculinity."

Mac laughed. „Ok, ready to go home Mr. Macho?"

„Yeah, can I crash at your apartment bro? I'm not in the mood for the sight of more blood tonight."

The blond agent sobered, when he was reminded how easily he could have lost his partner. „Sure Jack. I'm glad your ok."

Jack nodded and stood up, he began to wobble. „Wow, the doc doped me up with the good stuff, it seems." Mac reached out his hand and steadied his partner. „Just lean on me bro. I'll get you home."

A goofy grin appeared on Jacks face. „You're so cute, when you're concerned, did you know that? So cute."

„Yup, definitely the good stuff. And for your information I'm a grown man. Puppies are cute." Mac started to drag the Delta out to his car.

Jack began to sing a Metallica song and Mac sighed. „It's gonna be a long night."

It was quite a chore to take Jack home and get him into the guest room of Macs apartment. „Stop tickling me Jack! We both fall down if you don't stop your stupid nonsense."

„Aw Mac, you're no fun." Jack started messing with Macs hair, which earned him a slap on his hand.

„Ow!" Pain was shooting up his injured arm. Mac looked guilty. „My bad. Sorry big guy." They had reached the guest room and Jack plopped onto the bed and was out cold. Mac grabbed some of the spare clothes, Jack stored in the closet and changed his partner into a clean t-shirt and sweat pants. Soon soft snoring filled the room and Mac relaxed. He checked the bandage, but it was still clean and left the door open, to be able to hear if Jack needed something during the night.

When Mac woke up the next morning, he could hear Bozer rummaging in the kitchen. „Hey Mac, is that Jack snoring in the guest room?"

Mac nodded. „He called me last night. He's been ambushed in his apartment by Alexejs brother and another men. Jack was able to kill both, but he suffered bruised ribs and a nasty cut on his arm."

„Oh God! Is he ok?" Bozer asked concerned.

„Yeah, I picked him up from Medical and took him home. He was drugged up to the eyeballs, sang all the way home. I think he's gonna be fine." Mac smiled at the memory.

„I'll make pancakes for him." That was Bozers way to deal with his feelings, when one of his friends was hurt. Spending time in the kitchen calmed him and helped him to come to terms with their dangerous job.

„With blueberries?" Bozer jumped. „Jack! You almost gave me a heart attack! Are you ok bro?"

„Actually I feel great," Jack grinned, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter. Mac took the seat beside him. „How's the arm and the ribs?" He watched his partner closely but Jack really seemed to be ok.

Jack circled his arm around. „Good, just a little stinging and the ribs are ok, just slight bruising, honestly," he added as he saw Macs raised eyebrow. Then Jack frowned. „Although I have to admit, I don't remember how I got here last night."

Mac laughed. „I bet, you were totally stoned. Singing and tickling me, you were a handful."

„But I didn't do something embarrassing, did I?"

„Other than showing up in Medical barefoot and in your PJs? No, don't worry bud. Your reputation as bad ass Delta is still intact."

Mac grabbed a paper bag from the counter. „I promised Doc Ward, that you would take your meds. So here you go."

Jack eyed the pills with disgust. „No way bud. I'm not gonna get doped up again."

Mac sighed. „At least take the antibiotics. The doc said they were important, because they didn't know what crap was on that knife, they cut you with. Maybe some killer bacterias."

Jacks eyes widened with horror. „Killer bacterias? As in loosing your arm killer bacterias?"

Mac nodded and managed to keep a straight face as Jack grabbed the pill and washed it down with coffee.

Later that day they drove to Phoenix and had a chat with Matty. She confirmed that Alexejs brother and his partner were indeed working alone and the threat was no longer existant. She gave them the rest of the week off and the two agents returned to Macs apartment, where they spent the afternoon watching Die Hard.

Mac drove Jack home after breakfast the next morning. „Should I come up with you?" The blond agent asked. „Nah, I'm good thanks for taking care of me hoss."

„I'm just glad it wasn't serious this time. Makes for a nice change, call me if you need me Jack. I'm over at Rileys to fix her refrigerator." Mac waved and drove off.

Jack entered this apartment and took a look around. The bodys were removed and the Phoenix team had cleaned all the blood away from the floor and the furniture, but the walls of his living room were a gruesome evidence that two people died in here. „Time to do some painting," Jack grumbled. „God, how I hate this." The Delta felt good, he hadn't lied to Mac, but he was exhausted and pretty tired, probably because of the blood loss. He decided to postpone painting the walls for another day and to ask Mac to help him doing it. Jack went straight to his bedroom and slept most of the day.

When he woke up it was late afternoon and he decided to give Mac a call. „Hey Mac, watcha doing?"

„Oh no! How bad is it this time?" Mac sounded panicked.

„Whoa bud, easy. What's eatin' at ya?" Jack was confused.

„That are exactly the same words you used when you called me from Medical the other night. So how bad?"

Jack laughed. „Your big brain is amazing. I'm totally fine Mac, relax. I just wanted to ask you if you could do me a favour?"

„I'm not doing something illegal."

„Why do you always think the worst of me pal?" Jack tried to sound offended, but he couldn't keep the humor out of his voice. „I just wanted to ask you, if you could come over tomorrow and give me a hand at painting my living room? Kinda looks like Bozers done a horror movie in here."

„Sorry Jack. Of course I'm coming, should I bring something?"

„I think I've got most of the stuff we're gonna need, except a ladder. Can you bring yours?"

„Yeah, no problem. See you tomorrow bud. I'll bring the bagels." Mac ended the call.

„Thanks mate, bye." Jack smiled. He could always count on Mac. Maybe it would be fun to work together and not being shot at or getting blown up. He grabbed a beer and settled onto the couch.

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thank you all for reviewing, following and favouriting already. It means so much to me.

Chapter 2

When Mac arrived at Jacks apartment the next morning, Jack had the painting utensils ready. The floor was already covered with a plastic sheet and paintbrushes as well as a bucket of paint were there. Jack had made a pot of coffee and poured them two cups. He reached for the bag of bagels only then registering, that Mac stood frozen, looking at the wall that got most of the blood on it.

„I know, it's not pretty, but I couldn't hire a crafts enterprise to do the painting, they would probably have called the cops, so it's up to us buddy. Mac?" He touched Macs elbow and the blond startled.

„Sorry Mac. Are you ok buddy?" Jack asked concerned.

„Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It's only … some of that blood is yours, isn't it?" It wasn't the sight of blood, that caused Macs stomach to churn. But to know, that it was partly Jacks blood unsettled him, it was a stark reminder how easily he could have lost his brother.

„Probably, but not much. Hey, it's ok. I'm fine, really. See?" To underline his words he gave Mac a punch on the biceps using his injured arm.

„Hey, what was that for?" Mac complained and rubbed the sore spot.

„Just wanted to show you, I'm good. Although it would be great, if you could do the painting on the upper part of the wall, reaching up isn't really fun with bruised ribs."

„Ok, let's get this over with, painting isn't my favourite job." Mac grabbed the ladder and put it up. Before he could climb up Jack grabbed him on the arm. „Are you serious? You're still using this rickety thing? I thought you threw it out after you almost fell off last Christmas."

„Relax Jack. It's still good and I just almost fell off, because you bumped into it. Can we start now?" He asked impatiently.

„If you say so," Jack grumbled and reached for the paintbrush. They worked in silence and several hours later they were almost done.

Jack had turned and started cleaning his paintbrush, when Mac said. „So, I think it's good …." the rest of the sentence got lost in a cry and scattering, as the ladder gave way and Mac fell down. He crashed right into the coffee table, that broke on impact. The bucket of paint followed and covered Mac as well as the mess of broken bottles, magazines and everything else that had been on the table.

Jack was at Macs side in an instant. „Mac!" Gently touching the unmoving form of his partner. Mac had his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard Jack crying his name.

„Ups, sorry Jack!" His eyes seemed a little dazed, but cleared pretty soon. He moved to sit up, when Jack pushed him down. „Are you ok Mac? Did you hurt yourself?" He started to run his hands up and down on Macs arms and legs until Mac slapped them away before he could examine him further.

„Relax Jack. I'm good." He sat up and registered wetness in his hair, was he bleeding? He reached up and his hand came back white.

Jack started laughing, relieved that his friend seemed to be ok. Mac was a sight. Paint dripping from his hair onto his face. The rest of his body was covered in paint as well.

Mac groaned. „Sorry Jack, about the mess and the table." Jack laughed again, Mac looked like sixteen, sitting there covered in paint, with a guilty expression on his face.

„I think you need a shower bro. Go ahead I'll try and clean this shit up. You know you could have said you don't want to help me instead of throwing all the paint around," he teased.

Mac rose and tried to get rid of some of the paint in vain. „I did get the job done, didn't I?" He grumbled and shuffled to the bathroom.

Jack sighed at the mess, he didn't really know where to start. „Yeah, you really did it this time."

Mac started to peel off his sodden shirt and had to hiss in pain, when he noticed a sharp stabbing in his right side. He turned to the mirror and saw a large piece of a broken bottle protrude out of his body right below his ribcage. The wound was bleeding heavily and a wave of dizziness almost sent Mac to his knees. He grabbed the sink and tried to take deep breaths until the pain was more manageable.

He considered calling for Jack, but he didn't want to worry the Delta and could happily live without a I-told-you-so-lecture and so he decided to take care of it himself. He took a cloth from the shelf, rolled it up and bit on it. The next part was gonna suck big time. He grabbed the shard, held his breath and pulled it out. This time he couldn't stop his fall and everything went black. When he came to it took Mac a long minute to remember what had happened. He rolled over with a groan and looked at his side. The wound was still bleeding and Mac needed to clean it out. The blond agent staggered to his feet and into the shower. He had to get rid of the paint as well. The water mixed with the paint burned like a bitch on the cut. Mac clenched his teeth and leaned his forehead against the wall. It took quite some time until he got all the paint out of his hair and when he looked down, the bleeding seemed to have slowed down, because the water running out the drain was only slightly pink. Mac stepped out of the shower and dried off carefully, not to get blood on the towel. Then he pulled out Jacks well stocked FAK and started to take care of his side. He had to bite back a cry, when he pressed a wad of gauze against the wound. Everything went grey and Mac sat down on the toilet, fighting not to pass out again. When his vision cleared up a bit he threw the blood saturated gauze in the bin. He grabbed some fresh gauze and a bandage and wrapped it around his middle. After that he leaned back and rested a bit. He felt weak and giddy. Mac didn't know how much time had passed, but he couldn't risk Jack coming into the bathroom and discover his injury.

A look at his clothes told Mac that they were a total loss, so he put them in a plastic bag. Moving hurt like hell and he had to grab the sink once more to steady him. The glas shard was still lying in the sink and Mac took it and threw it in the trash bin beside the toilet, luckily the bin had a lid so the evidence of his accident was well hidden. Mac grabbed the towel and slung it around his middle, when he left the bathroom. It paid off, that he always stored some spare clothes in Jacks guest room. He entered the room and took the needed items out of the closet. Pulling the t-shirt over his head was no fun, but he needed to hurry, to hide the bandage around his torso. When he was fully clothed he took a moment and sat down on the bed, to gather some energy.

„Hey Mac, you done?"

„Yeah, I'm coming." He stood up and moved carefully. The pain had settled into a dull throbbing and Mac breathed a sigh of relief. Jack had done a good job, he had cleaned away the mess in the living room. Nothing indicated, that something had happened in there. Obviously Jack had thrown out the remnants of the table and the ladder as well.

„Hey, it looks great." Mac praised his friend.

„Well considering how long it took you to shower, no wonder." Jack stated dryly.

„Sorry, but getting that paint out of my hair wasn't that easy. I'm still not sure I got it all out." Mac apologized.

Jack waved him off. „I think we deserve beer and pizza. What do you say?"

Mac shook his head. „Umn, maybe another day. I'm really tired and not that hungry. I think I'll head home."

„Are you sure you ok? You crashed down hard. Maybe I should look you over again." The Delta was not able to keep the concern out of his voice.

Mac waved him off. „You already did that, forgot? I'm good man, just tired. I have to admit, I'm not used to do painting all day long." He grinned and Jack couldn't find anything wrong with his friend, so he let it go.

„Yeah, I know what you mean. It's a tiring job. Good night buddy."

„Good night Jack." Mac was glad that Jack didn't question him any further. Sometimes the Delta was like a dog with a bone, but it seemed he was exhausted as well, probably because he wasn't all healed up. Luck was on Macs side.

The ride home was something Mac would like to forget. When he entered his apartment Bozer was working in the kitchen. „Hey Mac, I'm making some sandwiches. Are you hungry?"

„Thanks Boze, but I've already eaten," he lied. He felt something warm running down his side and was glad he still had his jacket on. „I think I'll go to bed. Painting all day long is exhausting." He yawned.

„Jack let you do all the work, didn't he?" Bozer asked.

„No he helped, but painting with bruised ribs and a cut on the arm isn't fun." Mac defended his friend.

A guilty look appeared on Wilts face. „I'm sorry, I forgot. How is he doing?"

Mac grinned. „Actually pretty good, maybe a bit slow, but this could be his age," he joked.

Bozer laughed. „You owe me, if you don't want me to rat on you."

„Don't you dare Bozer," threatened the blond with a grin and left the kitchen. Mac closed the bathroom and sank onto the toilet. The show he put up for Bozer had robbed him of his last reserves.

Mac squeezed his eyes shut and fought against nausea and dizziness. Deep breaths, just like Jack always says, he tried to coach himself. After a few minutes he felt able to take a look at the wound and lifted his shirt, that was already soaked through with blood. He carefully peeled away the gauze. Yes, the wound was still bleeding, but not as much as when it happened. The wound would probably require stitches, but Mac had butterfly tapes in his FAK and he figured, if he used enough of them, it would do the trick. He cleaned the cut again, hissing in pain and then applied the butterfly tapes. Bile rose in the back of his throat and Mac lost the fight with his stomach. „Sucks as much as throwing up with broken ribs," he mumbled and rinsed his mouth. With shaking hands, he covered the wound and bandaged it. After he was done, the blond was barely able to remain upright. Luckily his bedroom was next to the bathroom. He stumbled into it and fell on his bed, he was shaking and so damn cold, Mac reached over and pulled a blanket from the chair beside his bed and added it to his covers. With a sigh he closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

When Mac woke up hours later he felt worse. His side was throbbing with pain and he felt weak as a new born kitten. He threw the covers off, he was hot. Sweat was pouring down his face and his shirt was plastered to his skin. With a groan he rolled over and slowly sat up. Bad idea. The room was spinning wildly and Mac had to grab the side of his bed with both hands to keep from falling. He tried to slow his rapid breathing. After a while everything settled down and Mac opened his eyes. The alarm clock told him it was six in the morning. A muffled clatter told him that Bozer was already up and working in the kitchen. Mac knew he had either to get up and make another effort of acting like nothing was wrong or he had to wait until his friend left to go to work. With a sigh he fell back on his bed, no way he could fool Bozer right now. The blond knew he was running a slight fever. His side felt wet, so it was bleeding again. Great. Mac knew he had to clean it out again and apply fresh bandages, but he needed a shower anyway, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Half an hour later he heard the front door close. With a sigh he rolled onto his side and stood up, and found himself on the floor a second later. „Damn it," he growled and hissed in pain as he pushed himself up onto his knees. „Ok, I can do it. Nice and easy would Jack say." Mac almost wished that his friend was there. No matter how bad Mac was off, Jack was always able to comfort him and make him feel better. He knew the Delta was only a phone call away, but he didn't want to burden his partner. Jack was not healed up and it was Macs own fault, that he had hurt himself. „Time to grow up," he sighed and pushed himself up. This time he was able to remain standing. With slow deliberate movements he entered the bathroom and started to peel away his sodden clothes. It seemed to take forever, but finally he had managed to shower and clean the wound. He couldn't get a really good look, but it seemed to be a bit inflamed. It probably would be the best to pay a visit to Phoenix Medical, but Mac decided against it. „If it's not better by tomorrow, I can still go there." He mumbled as he applied a fresh bandage, at least the bleeding had stopped. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I'm overwhelmed by all the reactions to my story. Thanks a lot for reviewing, following and favouriting. Thanks to the guests, who also took the time to review, I really appreciate it. So, lean back and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Mac was making his way into the kitchen, when the front door opened and Jack walked in. The Delta immediately registered Macs flushed cheeks. „Jeez Mac, are you ok bud? You look feverish." Jack couldn't help himself, Macs health was always on top of his priority list.

Mac waved him off. „Nah, I was running this morning, just had a shower. Relax Jack everything is fine." Mac felt bad for lying to his friend, but he knew he had to come up with a reasonable explanation or his partner would go all mother hen on him.

Jack frowned. „You pushed yourself too hard again, you look done in buddy. When will you ever learn to slow down a little?"

Mac grinned and sat down. „Are you done lecturing me?"

„I haven't even started." Jack deadpanned and opened the bag of donuts, he had brought with him. He took one and held it out to Mac. „No thanks man, I've already had breakfast." Another lie, Mac turned away and poured Jack a cup of coffee, because he couldn't look Jack in the eye. „What are you doing here so early?" He changed the topic.

„I thought we could spend the day together. To be honest, I'm bored. You helped me yesterday, so I'm here to return the favour. We could repair the deck, you said there are some boards rotting."

„Maybe another day Jack. Actually I've already planned something else." Mac said evasive.

„Yeah, what is it?" The Delta noticed Macs strange behaviour, but he couldn't point a finger on what was wrong with the blond.

„Oh, just some projects I've started and I want to finish."

„Which projects?" Jack didn't let him off the hook that easily.

„Projects! Science stuff, nothing you would understand." Macs patience was wearing thin and it showed in his annoyed Tone. He felt worse and knew he couldn't put up a show any longer.

„You could explain it to me, maybe I could learn a thing or two," Jack grumbled a little offended. He often played to be just a dumb Texan boy, and most of the people fell for it, except Mac he thought. To be honest it hurt Jack, that Mac actually regarded him as stupid.

„Is it too much asked to spend one day, only one day all by myself?" Mac exploded.

Jack held up his hands in defeat. „Hey don't bite my head off. I'm going. You can call me, when you're in a better mood." The Delta turned to leave. Mac was instantly regretting his harsh words, he just felt so miserable and wanted nothing more to lay down and sleep for a week. „Jack. I'm sorry, I didn't …"

„Don't bother! I know when I'm not welcome." He was out of the door, before Mac could utter another word. He stood up quickly to follow his friend, but as soon as he was upright the room started spinning and blackness was creeping in. Mac stumbled forward a few steps and collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Jack was furious. What has gotten into this little shit! Literally calling him dumb and throwing him out. He reved the engine of his GTO and moved through LA traffic aggressively, swearing and cursing at the other drivers all the way to his home. By the time he reached his apartment, he had calmed down somewhat. Jack was more hurt than angered if he was honest. Mac had never turned down his company in such a harsh manner before.

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch. Maybe he had smothered the kid with his overprotective behaviour. Jack was his overwatch. Always had been since he met the kid in the sandbox. But maybe that was the problem. He wasn't a kid anymore. Sure, he looked like he still belonged in high school, but looks can be deceiving. Mac was a capable grown man, with a lot more experience than most men twice his age and maybe he was sick to the back teeth, with an old Texan dude mother henning him. The truth was Jack needed Mac more than the other way round. Watching out for his boy had become part of his personality a natural instinct, probably only a parent could understand. Jack couldn't describe it any other way. Had they reached a point in their relationship, where Mac didn't need him, didn't want him around any longer? Sure he needed a partner out in the field, who had his back, who could fight and shoot a gun, but that could be any other member of the Phoenix TAC team as well.

He took a sip of his coffee and winced, when had it become cold. A glance at his watch told him, he was sitting there for over five hours. He rubbed his face tiredly and had to snicker. Thinking all day long was exhausting. But he couldn't simply stop to worry that Mac didn't want him around any longer. This blond agent had become his whole world. What would he do if Mac would choose a new partner. Tears welled up in Jacks eyes and he wiped them away angrily. The very thought of not being around Mac any longer killed him. He had to make sure, the kid was ok? How would he do that, if he wasn't as his side anymore? God he loved that little science nerd so much. Jack shook his head, he had to face the truth. Mac was too nice to simply tell Jack to back off, but if this was what Mac wanted so Jack had to accept it. He stood up and made a decision. „Time to speak straight brother," he mumbled.

The Delta entered his bathroom and splashed cold water into his face. He leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror. „Cry baby," he cursed his mirror image. Anger welled up in him and he gave the trash bin a vicious kick to let off some steam. Jack sat down on the toilet and held his head in his hands. A bloody gauze on the bathroom floor caught his sight. He picked it up. „What the hell?" Under the gauze a large glass shard covered with dried blood appeared. Jacks blood ran cold. „Oh no Mac! What have you done this time bud?" He was out of his apartment and on his way in less than a minute.

When Mac came to, he couldn't remember what happened. His side was a pool of agony and he was so hot, why was he so hot? He needed a cool shower, that would help. Mac tried to get on his knees, but he almost couldn't get his body to obey his brain commands. What happened to him, why was he on the floor of his living room, bleeding? The fever had taken hold of his whole being, making a clear thought impossible. Mac grabbed a chair to pull himself to his feet, but crashed down a second later. He didn't have the strength for another attempt and began to crawl in the direction of his bathroom. The blond agent wasn't aware that he was still bleeding. He was so dizzy and hot, his head was pounding and he hurt so much. Jack! Where was Jack? Oh, he wanted his brother so bad. Jack would know what to do, how to make him feel better. Jack took always care of him. It felt like hours until he reached his bathroom, he sat back to rest for a bit. Macs eyes closed and he wasn't aware that his body slipped sideways to the ground.

Jack broke at least a dozen traffic laws until he reached Macs apartment. The GTO screeched to a violent stop and the Delta was out of the car and running to the door. He had tried to call Mac several times on his way, but his partner never took the call. Icy clutches of fear were gripping at his heart. „Let him be ok, please let him be ok," he mumbled a little prayer over and over again. But he knew in his gut, that something was terribly wrong and that feeling was never deceiving. He used the spare key and entered the apartment. Jack wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. In the middle of the living room was a large puddle of blood, partly dried already. There was a ghastly trail of blood leading down the hall to the bathroom. Jack followed the trail. „Mac, buddy you ok?" Dumb question, Dalton! He pushed open the bathroom door and found his partner lying on the floor unconscious, the side of his shirt was soaked with blood. Jack dropped down beside him and reached for the blonds pulse. Panic threatened to overwhelm him, when he couldn't find it. He felt again and there it was, a faint throbbing under his fingers. „Oh Mac buddy, what have you done? Mac can you hear me?" Jack pleaded while he grabbed a towel and pressed it onto the bleeding side. A small groan escaped Macs bloodless lips. „It's ok brother, I got you, everything's gonna be fine." Jack soothed. He was terrified how hot Mac was and how much blood he had lost. The Delta never had seen anybody so pale and still alive. He needed to get the kid to Medical at once. Jack pondered a moment to call for an ambulance, but he decided against it. The quickest way to get him help was to take his own car.

Jack took off his belt and fastened it around Macs slim waist to hold the towel in place. He carefully picked up his unconscious partner and carried him out to his car. With a gentleness that belied his bad ass Delta image he placed Mac on the co-drivers seat and ran around the car. He jumped in and began to call his boss while he was tearing out of the driveway. „Matty, get Medical ready. It's Mac. He's got a cut on his side and lost a lot of blood, he's burning up with fever. Tell Medical to get ready. Mac needs blood, he lost so much. His pulse is really weak and he's unconscious, I'll be there in ten." Jack didn't wait for a response, he ended the call and reached over to feel for Macs pulse again. Still there. „Hold on buddy. We're almost there. You'll be fine bro. Just hang on a little longer."

When Jack reached the Phoenix buiding, there was a team with a stretcher outside already waiting for them. Jack stopped the car and a nurse opened the door and with help from the other staff they got Mac out of the car before Jack had gotten around it. They laid him on the gurney and rolled him in. Jack ran along and provided what little info he had.

Doctor Ward, an elderly man, who has been working at Phoenix Medical for several years, handed out orders in a calm yet quick manner. The team took Mac into the ER and started working on him. Vitals were taken, IV and blood lines were started and his clothes were cut off practically all at the same time. Jack was grateful for the efficient team of medical staff, that worked like a well oiled machinery. He winced at the sight of the blood samples, that were taken. Mac had lost so much blood, but he understood the imperative of it. A nurse gently pushed him out of the room into the hall. Jack hesitated. „It's ok Jack. We'll take good care of him, I promise." The Delta nodded and slumped onto on of the chairs.

Sorry, this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to break it up at any other point. I'll try to update soon. Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Thanks a lot for all the support. Enjoy the next chapter and leave me some words, please.

Chapter 4

Jack sat there, head in his hands, still trying to process, what had happened. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up startled to see it was his boss, who glanced at him. Obviously she had said something to him, her lips were moving and Jack had to blink several times to concentrate on her words. Mattys expression was full of concern. Pull yourself together Dalton! She was still speaking, getting more worried by the lack of awareness of her agent. The grip on his shoulder tightened and that physical contact brought Jack back to the present. He gulped.

„Jack. You're scaring me Jack. What's going on? What happened to Mac? Talk to me Jack! Are you alright?" The assault of questions made Jack dizzy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard Matty call for a medic. „No, I'm fine. It's Mac. He … I don't know how … he acted strange … we argued … I left … thought he didn't want to work with me any longer … then I found that glass shard … bloodied bandage … I went back to his house and found him … there was so much blood … he must have lain there for hours …he had such a high fever and didn't wake up … I shouldn't have left him" Jack was totally rattled.

Matty rubbed his arm. „OK Jack, slow down. Take a minute to breathe. Sort your thoughts and start from the beginning." Jack leaned his head back against the wall and tried to slow his rapid breathing. He balled his hands into fists and relaxed them several times unconsciously, an old Delta trick to calm his trembling hands. He vaguely was aware of someone running down the hall and Rileys and Bozers agitated voices, demanding answers. He heard Mattys reply. „Mac's in the ER, they're working on him. Just give Jack a minute to pull himself together. Don't rush him, he'll tell us when he's ready."

An impatient snort was her answer. Riley. Jack had to smile a little. Patience was not one of Rileys strong suits. He took another gulp of air and opened his eyes. Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked at his friends.

„I'm not 100% sure what happened. Mac fell of the ladder yesterday, when we were painting my living room. He crashed into the coffee table, it broke. There was a bottle sitting on the table and I think Mac was hit in the side by a shard of glass. I started checking him out, but he shoved my hands away and seemed to be fine." Jack shook his head. „Hell, we had a good laugh about the mess he'd made, paint running down from his head and everywhere. Mac went to shower and I cleaned up the living room. It took him quite some time, but I didn't think any of it. Damn it! Why didn't I check on him?" Jack jumped up and hit the wall with such force one of the tiles broke.

„Jack!" The scream came from three sides at once. Exhausted Jack leaned his uninjured arm against the wall and buried his head in it. His right arm hang loosely by his side, blood dripping down from his injured knuckles. His hands were still covered with Macs dried blood, so were his clothes. The smell suddenly became overwhelming. Jack turned away and vomitted into the trash bin next to the chairs in the hall. It wasn't the smell itself that made him retch again and again, but the knowledge, that it was his brothers blood. When his stomach was empty, Jack straightened up. He was wobbling, pale and clearly in pain. No wonder throwing up with bruised ribs was hell. Riley steadied him, exchanging worried glances with the others. Nobody had forgotten, that Jack had nearly been killed only two days ago and wasn't fully recovered from the incident. The hacker guided Jack to one of the chairs and forced him down gently, she sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug. „Hey, it's ok Jack. This wasn't your fault. We all know how he is. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Jacks voice was muffled against Rileys shoulder. „But it happened right in front of my eyes. I should have seen it, should have checked him over thoroughly. Let's face it. I didn't do my job. What if I hadn't found that glass shard? He would be dead by now." Jack laughed a humorless laugh. „Do you know how I found it? I was angry and kicked the trash bin in my bathroom and there it was, along with a bloody gauze." The Delta raised his head, tears were running down his face and his expression could only be described as tortured.

Matty spoke up in her boss voice. „Stop it Jack. That's an order. You're not responsible for any of this. Mac is a grown man, he knows better than to hide a serious injury like that. You can be sure I will have some words with him over this." She smiled deviously. „Maybe I will remove the bowl of paperclips from the war room as punishment."

That elicited a small grin from Jack. Bozer added. „Yeah, I won't cook his favourite dish for at least a month."

„ … and maybe his Netflix won't work for a few weeks to come." Riley added her own way to get back at Mac for hiding the injury.

Jack appreciated the effort the team made to lighten the mood, but he was much to worried to join their banter. „Let's wait until he's back on his feet, before punishing him, ok?" His face held an expression of fear for his brother. Matty pulled Jack up and shoved him into one of the examination rooms, where she ordered a Doctor to take care of Jacks hand, that was swelling up already. Jack opened his mouth to start a fight, but was silenced by his boss. „Don't even try it Jack! I swear I can come up with a punishment for you too. I'm not sure, who's the worse patient. Maybe I should raise the salary of the staff, for putting up with you two." That earned her an eagerly nod from the physician. With an annoyed snort Matty left the room, but turned around at the door. „I'll get you as soon as we have news on Mac," she said softly.

„Thanks boss."

Twenty minutes later Jacks broken hand was casted and he was back in the hall, joining his friends. His hands were clean and he had changed into the spare clothes he always kept at Phoenix. He sat down, carefully positioning his still drying cast on a towel on his thigh. They waited in silence, nobody was in the mood for chatter.

The door opened and Doc Ward stepped out into the hall. He knew his patients very well, due to the many injuries the agents sustained while doing their dangerous job. A bond had been formed over the years and the physician cared a lot for these two men. Doc Ward was well aware of the codepency of Mac and Jack and accepted the need of both to hold beside vigil. The physician knew that neither of them was doing good, when the other was fighting for his life and he had witnessed several times the strength they pulled from each other to beat the odds once more. It was something beyond science, something that run deeper, something that couldn't be explained easily and Doc Ward was grateful to know these special men. A look at Jack told him this time was no exception.

The physician smiled and Jack instantly knew that Mac would be ok. He was glad, that Doc Ward was on duty, Jack liked the man, because the Doc understood the kind of relationship he had with Mac. „How is he Doc?"

„He's gonna be ok. Mac lost a lot of blood and is running a fever. There was a little piece of glass embedded in the wound, that was the cause for the continued bleeding and the infection. We removed it, cleaned and stitched the wound. He's getting blood, fluids and IV antibiotics, if his fever is down by tomorrow you can take him home. You just have to consider, that he'll be pretty weak for a week or two due to the blood loss, so no exertion just R&R. You know the drill." The Doc sqeezed Jacks shoulder reassuringly and said. „You can sit with him, but try to get some rest yourself Jack. You look like shit." Jack smiled, that was what he liked most about the man, no nerdy medical terms only Mac would be able to understand, just the naked truth right between the eyes. „I will Doc, thanks."

The others thanked the doc as well and promised to visit Mac later, to give Jack some time alone with his partner. The Delta entered the room, where Mac has been settled in. He sat down in the recliner beside the bed and watched his brother. He couldn't help himself but worry over the blond agent. He look incredibly young lying in that hospital bed with his hair standing in all directions. Jack watched the IV pole, where several bags hung, providing everything, that Macs weakened body needed.

Jack leaned forward wincing at the pain in his broken hand. He felt shaky and exhausted, finding Mac in his bathroom had scared the shit out of him. „No wonder I'm going grey bud. You have to stop doing that. Our job is stressful enough, we really don't need that kind of shit. You almost fucking killed yourself painting my living room!"

„Not the greatest inscription for my tombstone," came a low murmur from the bed.

„Mac, oh man it's good to see that eyes open again." Jack grabbed Macs hand and sqeezed it, a broad grin on his face. „How do you feel?"

„Been better," a slight smile appeared on his face, „but I've been worse either." He took in the room. „What happened?"

„What do you remember?"

Mac ran a shaky hand through his hair, he frowned. „Not much, you came over, didn't you? I'm not sure. I was lying on the floor and couldn't get up. It's … kinda blurry." He admitted.

„Yeah, I came over, but you didn't want me there and practically threw me out," Jack couldn't hide the hurt. He was to emotional and exhausted to put up a show. „I went back home and thought … well I found the bloodied gauze and the shard in the trash bin. I raced back to your apartment and found you …" he broke off.

„Jack, I'm sorry. Honestly I can't remember what I said to you, I just know I was an asshole and I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" He looked like a beaten puppy, guilt written over his face.

Jack smiled. „No, I'm not mad. Don't worry bud. But we have to repeat our conversation about hiding an injury for the tenthousandth time it seems. What the hell were you thinking?" He threw his partner a stern look.

Mac looked down, fumbling with the blanket. „I guess, I wasn't thinking, I didn't want to worry you. I got the piece out and cleaned the wound, I thought it was fine."

„Yeah just peachy. There was a little piece of glass left, because of that it got infected and it didn't stop bleeding." The sight that greeted Jack as he entered the living room appeared in his mind. He gulped overwhelmed by the thought how close he came to lose Mac today. He buried his face in his hands. „God there was so much blood, your blood Mac, I thought I was losing you."

Mac reached out to his brother. „Hey, I'm ok and I am really sorry for scaring you. I promise, I won't do it again Jack. What happened to your hand?"

A sheepish smile appeared on the Deltas face. „I was angry at myself, because I didn't check you over thoroughly and I was angry at you for not telling me. I couldn't hit you, so I hit the wall instead."

„Is it broken?" Mac asked.

„Yeah, wasn't my brightest move." Jack admitted wincing as he tried to move his fingers.

„It was plain dumb, you …"

Jack interrupted. „That is the pot calling the kettle black. But be aware Mac. You're gonna pay the price for what you did."

Mac looked worried. „What do you mean Jack?"

The Delta smiled. „The team is ganging up on you bro. They are pretty creative, coming up with all kinds of punishment for your stupid behaviour."

Macs eyes widened. „Are you serious?" He couldn't suppress a yawn.

„Calm down, you don't deserve it this time, but I have your back as always buddy. Try to get some more rest. I can take you home tomorrow, if you're a good patient."

Macs face lit up at this. „Thanks Jack." He closed his eyes and was out a minute later.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

I'm so glad you're not getting tired sending me kind words. Honestly you guys are the best!

Chapter 5

Mac was still asleep, when Riley and Bozer entered the room. „How is he?" whispered Riley not to wake the blond agent.

„He woke up and we talked a bit, he's gonna be ok." They could hear the relief in Jacks voice.

Bozer neared the bed. „He's awfully pale."

Jack nodded. „You're right. Bozer, when you go home," he paused, searching for the right words „I just have to warn you, there's a huge puddle of blood in the living room and a trail that leads to the bathroom. Try to not freak out, it's probably dried by now, but it'll give you the creeps."

Wilt laid a hand on Jacks shoulder. „Thanks for the warning bro. I think, I better head home then and start with cleaning up the mess. I don't want Mac to come home and see it again."

„He probably was too out of it, to register, but you're right. He'll just feel guilty about scaring us and I want him to focus on only getting better and nothing else." Jack appreciated Bozers caring personality once more. „Thanks Boze, for always taking care of him."

Bozer smiled. „Most of the time it's you, who's taking care of him. I was so scared, when he left for Afghanistan. You know Harry's been dead for a while and his father was gone for almost a decade already. I felt so helpless, for not being able to check on him. You know how he is. When he told me about his new overwatch for the first time, it was clear that he didn't like you, but I also sensed, that this dumb Texan cowboy was doing a damn good job at keeping my boy safe. It was a few weeks later, when Mac told me, that you two have become friends. I was so happy to know, that there was someone who cared about Mac as much as I did. I owe you Jack, big time."

Jack chuckled. „So so dumb Texan cowboy, well that's probably the retaliation for the silly hamburger name."

Riley offered. „I'll help you cleaning up your apartment, come on let's go before we wake him up with all the talking. Hey Jack, try to get some rest yourself, you're almost as pale as our genius." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and left with Bozer.

Jack rubbed his cheek, smiling. Oh god he loved that girl so much and he was so happy over the development of their relationship. The Delta still felt bad for leaving her, when she was a teen and he would do anything not to mess up again. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Jack woke up by the slight change of the air draft in the room. His Delta training still paid off.

Matty apologized. „Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

„It's ok, I was just dozing." Jack rolled his head around and an audible pop could be heard.

Matty winced in sympathy. „Not the best place to sleep, but I guess you've slept in worse positions."

Jack nodded and looked at his watch. It was past midnight. „What are you still doing here boss?"

„I had to finish some reports for oversight. I wanted to check on blondie before I head home. How is he?"

„His fever is going down, seems the antibiotics are doing their job. I'm gonna take him home in the morning, if Doc Ward gives us a go."

Mac stirred and opened bleary eyes. „Hi Matty," he croaked. Jack immediately reached for a cup of water and handed it his partner. With a shaky hand Mac grabbed it and gulped it down. „Thanks."

„How are you feeling blondie?" Matty asked.

„I'm fine."

Jack rolled his eyes. „Yeah, just peachy. You're as white as the sheets bro. So try again, no bullshitting us this time."

Mac looked down. „I'm tired and a bit woozy."

„No wonder, bleeding almost 24 hours nonstop does this to you." Matty deadpanned. She sobered. „You're lucky, you are alive. If Jack hadn't found you just in time, you'd be dead by now."

Macs eyes widened. „ I … sorry … I had no idea …" He stammered. It became clear to Mac why Jack freaked out so much he felt the need to punch the wall.

Jack leaned forward and sqeezed his friends hand. „Calm down Mac, you need to rest. You're not off the hook, but this conversation can wait until you are feeling better, ok?"

Matty added. „Jack is right. Get some sleep and when Jack takes you home, don't you dare and give him a hard time. He'll be your nurse for the next week and you will be a good patient. Is that understood?" With that she left.

Mac nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open. He searched for Jacks hand again. „Will you be here, when I wake up?"

„Yeah buddy, relax. I'm not going anywhere." Jack reassured his brother. He had come so close to lose Mac, nothing could keep him from holding bedside vigil. The Delta needed the contact as much as his charge. He watched Mac slip into dreamland and tried to find a comfortable position to get some sleep as well.

During the night the nurses regularly checked Macs temperature and changed the IV bags. By morning Jack was exhausted and he looked forward to take Mac home. They both hated to be in Medical and most of the time they left earlier, than they would be released from a regular hospital thanks to Doc Ward. The physician had learned, that they got more rest at home and there was always one to look after the other.

Doctor Ward entered the room and started with his examination. He had to smile at Macs hopeful look. „The fever is almost gone, so I can go home right?" He asked eagerly.

The Doc shot him a stern look. „Well honestly I would like you to stay for a few more days, but I know you would give the nurses a hard time and you would probably try to escape. So I'll send you home under a few conditions. No exertion, getting enough fluids and food and taking your meds. I want you to take the antibiotics and pain meds for a few more days. You really need to take it easy and get enough rest, you suffered serious blood loss Mac and it will take some time for your body to make it up. The fever might spike again, but if it gets to high, I want you to come back. You will probably be dizzy, but this should fade over the next week or so." The physician looked at Jack, who nodded. „I'll make sure he follows your orders." The Doc sighed. „I know Jack, but I want you to get some rest too. Your ribs are still sore and your arm and hand are still giving you some trouble."

Mac piped up. „I'll have an eye on him doc."

Doctor Ward shook his head and left the room mumbling. „Sometimes this is like a kindergarten."

Bozer entered the room and greeted his friends cheerful. „Hey guys, you ready to go home?"

„More than ready." Came the reply in unison.

Wilt handed Mac his go bag. „I'm sorry, I need to go. I have to fit out one of the other agents with a mask, but I'll be home by dinner time. Are you two ok til then?"

„Don't worry Boze. I'll drag him home and put him straight to bed." Jack promised. „Thanks Jack."

„Hey, I can rest on the couch as well," pouted Mac, clearly not liking they friends talked if he wasn't even there. Bozer left the room and Mac threw off the covers. He took the clothes out of the bag and sighed at the sight of the hoodie. Jack immediately knew, what was wrong. Bozer was still new to this business and hadn't thought to bring Mac a button up. „I'll give you a hand, we don't want you to break the stitches, the Doc put in you." Mac nodded and couldn't suppress a groan when Jack carefully raised the arm on his injured side. „Sorry hoss, we do it slowly and you tell me when I should stop." With gentle movements Jack helped Mac into the shirt and the blond sighed in relief, when he could lower his arm. Sweat broke out on his forehead and Jack shot him a concerned look. Mac grabbed the sweat pants, determined to pull at least the pants on alone. He stood up and only Jacks quick reaction prevented him from doing a header to the floor.

„Whoa, easy there brother. I got you. Sit down, you ok?" Jack bend down to get a good look at Macs face and he didn't like what he saw. „Maybe you really should stay here for a few more days bro."

Mac shook his head and regretted the fast movement immediately, the room started to spin and he swayed, he had to close his eyes and swallow down the bile that rose. He was vaguely aware that Jack pushed him back onto the pillow and slipped on his pants for him. „Deep breaths, buddy." He advised Mac and gently rubbed his arm. After a few minutes Mac opened his eyes and sent Jack a shaky smile. „Guess the doc was right about taking it easy." Jack handed him a cup of water and said. „You know how they are, smart alecks." His tone was light, but his face was a mask of concern. „Honestly Mac, do you think you're up to it? And I want the truth." The Delta warned his partner.

„I admit, I feel pretty rotten, but you know how I hate it here. Just take me home Jack. I promise I won't do anything stupid, please get me out of here!" Jack couldn't say no to the pleading. „Alright buddy, but you tell me when you feel worse or something is wrong. I'm scared Mac, you look like death warmed up and only twelve hours ago you were more dead than alive."

„I'll be good. Thanks Jack." Mac grinned broadly and started a new attempt at getting up. He had learned his lesson and sat up slowly and waited until everything had settled down. Jack had brought a wheelchair and Mac didn't object, a clear sign how bad off he was. „Ok hoss, let's get you home, I'm sick and tired of Medical too."

Mac fell asleep on the way to his home and Jack felt bad for waking him up. It took the blond a few moments until he got his bearings and he knew, they were in his driveway. Patiently Jack waited until recognition showed on Macs face and then helped his partner out of the car. Mac leaned heavily on Jack and when they reached the front door, the Delta was supporting most of his weight. „Almost there bro, just a few more steps and we've made it." He wasn't sure how much Mac understood, he was pretty out of it. Jack dragged his partner to the couch and lowered him into the soft cushions. Exhausted he sat down on the coffee table, laid a hand on Macs knee and gave him a pat. „Are you with me bud?" He asked and waited until Macs gaze focused on him. „Do you hear me?" He repeated the question and got a nod from his friend. „Yeah, I'm good."

„Liar," snorted Jack and stood up. He grabbed the bag with Macs meds from the counter and held it out. Mac opened his mouth to argue, but Jack waggled his car keys in front of him. „We can be back at Medical in twenty, hell yesterday I made it in ten. So what will it be, the fucking meds or Doc Ward?" He asked sweetly.

„Dictator," grumbled Mac and tore the bag out of Jacks hands. He hissed in pain, when the sudden movement pulled at his wound. „Serves you right," retaliated Jack and walked into the kitchen. „What do you think about some soup for lunch, something easy on your stomach."

„Yeah, I think there is some tomato soup in the freezer." Jack took it out to thaw and sighed. „Good old Bozer." Although Jack was a decent cook, he didn't really like to spend much time in the kitchen to prepare food. He grabbed two bottles of water and sank onto the couch with a sigh.

Mac watched his partner. „How are you Jack? Really?" He felt guilty about not asking earlier.

Jack hesitated a moment and decided to be honest, the last days had been hell and he didn't have the strength to pretend to be fine. „My arm and hand hurt like a bitch and the ribs are still giving me trouble."

„Sorry, you had to drag me in brother." Mac looked guilty again. Jack waved him off. „It's ok buddy, don't worry I'll be fine."

After a moment of silence Mac spoke up again. „I didn't realise it was that bad. It was stupid not to tell you, especially when you came over yesterday morning. I've already felt pretty weak." Mac ran a hand through his hair. „It's hard to explain. Although I know, that most of the time it only makes things worse I just can't help myself and play my injuries down or try to hide them." Mac took a sip of water and continued. „When my Mum was sick with cancer, I had an accident at school and I broke my wrist. My Dad had to come and take me to the hospital. He was angry, because he had to interrupt his work and he said he already spent enough time at the hospital with my Mum, he really didn't need that kind of shit. I felt bad, I knew my Mum would be worried and my Dad would be angry because of that too. A few weeks later I got hit by a car, it wasn't my fault and the guy didn't even stop to check on me."

„What an asshole," Mac could hear the fury in Jacks voice. He nodded. „Yeah, you're right. I think I got a slight concussion and a couple cracked ribs. It sure hurt like hell, I threw up several times and had some bad headaches. I managed to hide my injuries, because my Dad didn't pay attention to me and my Mum was too sick to notice. I didn't want to be a burden and … well it worked out. I kinda sticked to it." He shot Jack an apologetic look.

Jack stood up and sat down beside his brother. „Listen Mac you are never and will never be a burden to me. It pains me to hear what you went through and I understand, where this behaviour comes from, but you have to try and be honest with me there hoss. I almost lost it yesterday, because I was so afraid you wouldn't make it buddy. It made me angry at myself, that I hadn't checked you over properly, so I hit the wall. Stupid I know, but you have to understand that you are the most important person in my life. Every time you get hurt or sick, I'm going crazy, because of the fear of losing you. Don't regard yourself as dispensable. I'm not always there to look after you, so please take care of yourself, for me Mac. I love you brother and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. But you need to help me there, can you try to be a bit more open about your health?" Jacks eyes were filled with tears and he had a hard time, not to let them fall.

Mac was touched by Jacks words. He knew that Jack cared about him a lot, but to hear it made it somehow more real. „I'll try. Thanks Jack, for understanding. That means a lot to me. I feel the same way about you. When we became friends in the sandbox, I couldn't understand it at first, we were so completely different. The only friend I've ever had was Bozer, but he was so far away. You were there with me and I felt safe. The knowledge, that there was somebody in that hell, who cared enough about me to risk his life for me, it … I don't know how to say it … it made it bearable. I've felt so alone while I was at MIT and later when I joined the army. Bozer was working night shifts and so we couldn't scype very often. It got a bit easier, when I was paired with Pena, but then I lost him and I was alone again. I tried to convince myself, that I didn't need anybody, but that was not true. I only realized, that there was this huge gap in my life, when you filled it. Thanks Jack, for everything."

„You're welcome brother. I know, how hard it is for you to talk about your feelings and I really appreciate it. So, what about watching TV, before we end up crying like little girls?"

Mac grinned: „You cried Jack, you always do. But that is kinda sweet."

„Sweet?" Jack made a face, disgusted at the word. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

Mac recognized the film immedieately, that was broadcasted. „Braveheart."

Jack opened Netflix. „No Braveheart today brother. I've seen enough blood this week to last me the rest of the year."

Relieved, Mac agreed. „Absolutley, pick something light."

When Bozer and Riley entered the apartment some time later they couldn't stop grinning.

„Isn't that sweet? I'm gonna take a picture." Bozer reached for his phone.

Jack and Mac were both sound asleep on the couch, Macs head resting on Jacks shoulder.

„If you take that picture, nobody won't ever find your body."

AN:

I hope you enjoyed it, see you soon guys.


End file.
